marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leer (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Magnar (great-grandfather, deceased); Zeta (great-grandmother, deceased); Kobar (great-grandfather, deceased); La (great-grandmother, deceased); Mander (paternal grandfather, deceased); Azur (paternal grandmother, deceased); Rynda (great aunt); Agon (great uncle); Ambur (great aunt); Quelin (great uncle); Karnak (father); Triton (paternal uncle); Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal, Maximus, Ahura, Luna (cousins); Gordon Nobili (distant relative) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Attilan; formerly Moon Girl's Secret Laboratory, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = New Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Inhuman whose powers were activated from experimentation from Dark Beast (Inhuman mutate) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matthew Rosenberg; Javier Garrón | First = Secret Warriors Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = Leer is the son of the Inhuman royal, Karnak. When all of the Inhumans' Terrigen Mist was destroyed, Karnak chose to hand his son over to Mister Sinister in order to awaken his latent powers without the need of Terrigenesis. Leer later ended up in the hands of Dark Beast who experimented on him, as well as other Inhumans, in the mutant nation of New Tian, before being handed over to Hydra at an unknown period of time. After Hydra took over the United States, it began rounding up Inhumans and imprisoning them in camps. Ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Quake, gathered a team of Inhumans to search for Leer after Karnak mentioned that he was looking for him and that Leer would be able to end the war. The Warriors' search took them to New Tian where they stumbled upon Dark Beast's hidden laboratory. After being interrogated, Dark Beast admitted to handing Leer over to Hydra. After the Warriors was captured by a team of Hydra agents led by Quake's notorious father, Mister Hyde, and taken aboard a Hydra Helicarrier, they staged an escape, but Moon Girl stayed behind on the Helicarrier to rescue her partner, Devil Dinosaur. After finding the cage Devil was held in, Moon Girl unexpectedly encountered Leer, but was then knocked out by Mister Hyde. The Helicarrier crashed, but Scarlet Witch was able to use her magic to transport everyone off before the crash including Mister Hyde, Moon Girl, and Leer. Moon Girl and Leer were taken by Mister Hyde to the Inhuman city of New Attilan, which Hydra had turned into an internment camp for NuHumans and Inhumans like them. The Warriors learned where the two were being held from Moon Girl herself after transferring consciousness with Devil Dinosaur. Upon arriving in New Attilan, the Warriors found Moon Girl and Leer and learned that Dark Beast's experiments had activated powers within Leer, which allowed him to boost the powers of other Inhumans. Leer then used his powers to boost the powers of the Warriors so they could lead the Inhuman prisoners of New Attlian in an uprising against Hydra. After learning that Karnak willingly gave his son to Mister Sinister to experiment on , the Warriors decided to keep Leer away from his father and let Moon Girl keep an eye on him. Moon Girl had Leer live with Devil Dinosaur in her secret lab. All that Leer did during his time in the lab was eat junk food and play video games. When suggested by Moon Girl that he get outside for some fresh air, Leer and Devil Dinosaur attacked a hot dog cart. Moon Girl later retrieved Leer and brought him back to New Attilan to protect him from Mister Sinister. | Personality = | Powers = Power Amplification: Leer had the power to amplify the powers of other Inhumans and claimed that it could be used only once. Having used the ability, it's presently unknown if he still retains any powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Amplification